


Story: Darkseid

by EddyBoy, hdctbpal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyBoy/pseuds/EddyBoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdctbpal/pseuds/hdctbpal
Summary: Fifht of Hdctbpal´s stories based on Sabu´s bad ending pics.





	Story: Darkseid

The sun glared through a filthy haze at an empty world. The wind howled through the creaking steel skeletons of gutted buildings and raised choking swirls of black dust. Dry leaves skittered across miles of cracked, blasted asphalt; the charred bare branches of trees clawed at the sky as if tearing down the empty heavens. Volcanoes belched yet more filth into the lowering eternal night; the continents cracked and slowly settled into the seas, which were poisonous red soups crusted over with debris. All that remained of the planet's former inhabitants were radiation shadows on crumbling walls.

What Darkseid could not have, he destroyed. Those whom he could not destroy, he enslaved.

Free will, he knew, was an evil to be stamped out. It was the source of all conflict, all disorder, all waste. Once he rid the universe of it, there would be perfect order, perfect clarity, perfect unity. All flowing from his perfect will.

Free will did have one use, though - as punishment, once hope was extinguished.

Those who submitted to him willingly received the gift of having their wills sublimated into his. None of them were worthy, but he was a generous god. But for those who defied him, such blissful oblivion was too lenient. They would instead have the leisure to repent of their folly for eternity.

Darkseid sat on his throne of oak and granite in a clearing amid the endless ruins. Around him sprawled the semiconscious bodies of Atlee, Kara, Helena, Diana, and Karen. Set against him, they were no more formidable than the mortals he had already crushed, and so from now on they would answer only to mortal names.

He grinned at Kal-El, who slumped in his kryptonite chains. Kal-El had struggled furiously as he was forced to watch his comrades being defiled one by one, but in the end even he recognized the futility of resistance.

Atlee was first.

She glared up at Darkseid with silent hatred as he forced her mouth onto his enormous cock. Of his five new brides, the razing of the Earth had hit her the hardest. Tears of pain and rage and humiliation brimmed in her violet eyes as her jaw strained to accommodate his member. Her teeth scraped him, but he did not hold that against her - he was so big, and she was so small, she could hardly help it. She bit him, of course, but his skin was like granite; she gave up after realizing she was hurting herself more than him.

For his part, he was fairly gentle with her - he did not want his prizes damaged. He could barely fit the head of his cock into her mouth before making her gag and choke, but that and the sight of her flushed pretty face looking up at him, even distorted by anger, were more than enough. He pulled out just as he came with a triumphant groan of pleasure. She coughed and spat, but there was so much cum that she could not help accidentally swallowing quite a bit of it. The rest of it dribbled out of her mouth in a thick wet rope that fell between her generous breasts with an audible splat.

That was enough to take the edge off, but he wanted more. Still gasping for breath after the forced blowjob, she gave a weak cry as he lifted her up and sat her on his lap, facing him, with his huge cock, still rock-hard, jabbing into her sternum. She found fresh strength to fight and claw and bite as she realized what was coming next, but he had no trouble holding her until her struggles weakened. Then he lifted her up, positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly lowered her onto him until she was stuffed to the hilt.

The residue of his previous orgasm provided some lubrication, but not enough. Her vaginal muscles screamed as they stretched around him. Her eyes bulged and she gasped like a landed fish; drool ran unheeded from her lower lip and joined the sticky mess he had made on her chest. He gave her some time to adjust, but inevitably she found herself bouncing on his lap, feeling her inner thighs smack wetly against his, as he thrust into her again and again. Thankfully, it didn't take long; soon he clasped her tightly around her middle and she felt his hardness break inside her and flood her womb with his seed.

She slumped forward, dazed, resting her head against his muscled chest, too overwhelmed to push herself away from him. She glowed all over with a sheen of sweat, and her damp black hair clung to her flushed face. He whispered in her ear that with her generously endowed body - wide hips, thick thighs, and lush breasts - she would bear him a fine large family, a veritable tree of fresh life, the first tiny seedling of which was taking root inside her even now. She began to sob, but even then she did not have the strength left to free herself off the massive organ that impaled her, not until he finally lifted her off and set her aside.

Now that Darkseid had cleansed this wretched planet of those who stood in his way, it was time to rebuild. Earth would be repopulated with his perfect offspring. The former superheroines were going to be quite busy...

Kara was next. He took hold of her blue top and, with a quick tear, her breasts were bared for his inspection. A bit on the small side, he thought, but that also had its charms. He saw that she had read his thoughts in his face, and she flushed as humiliation was added to her brimming impotent fury. That decided him.

He grinned as he thrust his thick cock between her pert breasts and squeezed them against it with his powerful hands. His thumbs and forefingers closed on her small pink nipples and pinched and kneaded them. Her hands came up and gripped his wrists, but did not even close halfway around them. She tried to pull his hands away, but she was quickly dissuaded as he pinched harder.

Her wet blue eyes met his and then understanding dawned in them. Her mouth thinned, but inevitably she swallowed hard and nodded her submission. Her hands slid up beneath his, pressing her breasts inward against his cock, and he released her throbbing nipples and resumed thrusting. When she wasn't squeezing hard enough, his fingers tightened on her nipples in warning, and she quickly complied.

He painted her face and breasts with a generous coating of semen. Ropes of it hung in her blond hair, dripped from her nose and mouth and chin, and festooned her heaving breasts.

He released Kara and she slumped, panting and dripping with cum, against the base of his throne. Helena and Diana and Karen watched numbly, hoping - and feeling guilty for it - that he had spent himself by now. No such luck; he grinned at them to indicate that he had plenty left, and soon they had proof; first Diana, then Helena.

Karen had made an especial nuisance of herself, so he had saved his favorite pleasure for her, and saved her for last, so that she might feel it the longest - even a god needed longer to achieve release after five or six times. He pulled her onto his lap, facing away from him. She shuddered with fear as she felt the tip of his organ stroke slowly up and down over her slit. She gritted her teeth, awaiting the instant of her violation. But it never came.

It took her a moment to realize that his damp cock was gliding over her perineum and now was pressed firmly against the entrance to her rear passage. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a wordless objection as the head of his cock pushed slowly and relentlessly forward, stretching her ring of muscle to its limit and beyond.

Her scream of horror echoed in the canyons of the dead city, but there was no one else left to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the picture here http://thesabu.com/comic/powergirl/


End file.
